


Stay safe, please.

by HannyaReys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannyaReys/pseuds/HannyaReys
Summary: Phasma decides to go alone on a mission of the resistance and awaiting her goal, she decides to repeat a message from Rey with which she is comforted and remembers how their relationship began.I'm terrible doing summaries, sorry! but I can say little about something so small.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Kudos: 3





	Stay safe, please.

Rey's last message rang out over and over again, echoing throughout the cave and comforting her in the darkness.

She had decided to go on the mission alone, arguing that she worked better this way. Without interruptions, he stressed several times.  
Even so, Rey wanted to keep in touch with her, in case there was some kind of mishap, something that bothered the warrior.

"Do you trust me so little?"  
Rey shook her head, but insisted that he notify her when he reached the outpost of the survivors of the first order. If she and Rey agreed on something, it was that no loose ends should be left. If they didn't resist, they could get a fair trial. But if they fought, the orders were clear.  
And in a dark little cave, Phasma waited for the right moment to carry out the plan. At night they couldn't see her and it would be easier and faster.  
Every few minutes a message from Rey appeared on her communicator, asking her position and how close she was to the targets, informing that they would be close to her in case things got complicated (she could hear FN-2187 protesting and downplaying her wellness).

In the last message, Phasma had decided to reply, quite annoyed, that he stop distracting her with his false concern. It must have upset the young Jedi, because she didn't get another message until an hour later. Phasma expected a harsh and cold response to her earlier response, however, the tone of Rey's message was low and detonated certain, sadness?  
"Stay safe, please."  
After that, there were no more messages. For some reason, Phasma felt a pang of guilt. Maybe, just maybe, it was true that Rey cared about her. Maybe for real, and after all, someone cared.  
Rey's face was drawn in his mind, bearing a worried countenance, but also with some pain. He remembered that time they had argued, when Rey visualized her entire past by touching her old Parnassos knife. He yelled at him how he hated the force and its bearers, yelled at him not to touch her again and even less to talk to her. Rey did not answer, just looked at her with pain and concern before leaving the cell where she was held. Some weeks later the girl had sworn it was a mistake. It was curious that this situation served to improve the relationship between the two. Little by little Rey had made a hole in her mind almost without realizing it, to the point that hearing his voice comforted her and made her want to be part of his time, of his life.  
"Stay safe, please."  
Again.  
"Stay safe, please."  
Once again.  
"Stay safe, please."  
He heard movement outside. He watched as only a few soldiers stood guard while the rest slept, which meant the mission was on.  
For the last time, he played Rey's message, burning every sound of her voice into his mind.  
"Stay safe, please."

**Author's Note:**

> I will place the Reysma fics in the context of a surviving Phasma who helps the resistance for her own life and security as she did in the order and her relationship with Rey and how she evolves and opens up to some people. Later I would love for Finn and Poe to show up like I did with Rose and Jannah.


End file.
